This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a diaphragm bellows simply on a continuous basis.
Conventionally, diaphragm bellows for use with valves, expansion pipe joints, mechanical seals, and weighing machines and for joining of apparatuses are manufactured by initially piling up a plurality of processed discs having the required cross sectional shape and then by welding together the inner circumferential edges of adjoining discs and the outer circumferential edges of adjoining discs alternately, so as to obtain the desired airtightness and elasticity. However, this method requires much time for manufacturing and is not suitable for mass production.
The present invention provides a novel method for manufacturing diaphragm bellowses simply and continuously, at lower costs.